Summer Storm
by randomactivity
Summary: Shikamaru liked to leave the doors and windows open during bad weather to let the storm in.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Naruto the anime, manga or characters. I make no money from this story.

**A/N**: I love thunderstorms and I also love Shika and Neji so I put the two things together.

**Summary:** On hot summer nights Shikamaru likes to leave the windows and doors open to let the storm in.

**Pairing**: Shika/Neji (Shika pov)

* * *

**Summer Storm**

I'd noticed the gray skies all evening and opened one of the balcony doors as soon as I'd gotten back to my apartment, after doing work in the Hokage tower. I always open the doors during bad weather to let the storm in. The semi cool air, dark clouds and moist rain are welcomed over the constant still air, dry heat and beating down of all day sun during Konoha summers. I was also in favor of thunder storms because they reminded me of a certain someone. Dark and menacing, moody, scary yet fascinating. Just like the person I'd been crushing on for a while.

Hyuuga Neji.

Too attractive for his own good, smart and cunning, mysterious, emotional. Erection inducing Neji. I've pined for him since our first mission together. The way he worked, talked, and acted. It was all hitting me in the head like angry protesters holding signs that said "you want him". And I did want him but being the practical guy I am I never acted on it. Telling myself a guy like Neji would never go for someone like me. As friends, yes, we have a lot in common, I know because we hang out together and have worked together a few times. The guy never flirts or shows any interest in people physically, male or female. A few of us have teased him about it once or twice but he'd always stay unphased. So I decided that I'd admire him from afar instead of being let down up close and I have done so for months now.

I've taken to giving myself evenings alone just to fantasize about the best looking man I've ever seen. With that dark mass of long hair highlighting beautiful smooth alabaster skin and those hypnotic eyes of his that no one else in his clan could make look that enticing.

Neji is an ethereal beauty.

That's why stormy nights are especially good. The hot suffocating atmosphere, the static in the air, the moisture, the loudness of thunder booming and lightning snapping. All these elements added to a good evening. Because once I close my eyes everything I can feel in the air fuels my imagination. It makes the feel of Neji, the act of sex with him more real.

The moist rain like our sweaty skin. The summer heat mirroring what would come from our meshing bodies. Trying to breathe in that suffocating storm air represents the hollow breaths of our panting. The thunder somewhat like a low rumble of a throaty moan, that I'd assume would sound beyond incredible coming from the Hyuuga.

I was slowly getting hard just thinking about it.

A flash of lightning caught my eye from out of the kitchen window breaking my thoughts. I was standing by said window, which was also opened to help the airflow through the apartment, sipping my lukewarm tea. I know its mid summer and hot out but I also like tea on stormy nights. The liquid sliding down my throat, thick and sticky, coating... If you haven't guessed by now I'm a secret pervert but for one guy only. One guy that doesn't know anything about it, and neither does anyone else, so I'm ok with it.

I take my nearly empty tea-cup into the living room that's just been lit up by another bright flash of lightning. I've already turned the couch to face the balcony doors like I usually do during storms, so I can stare out at the open sky. Taking a seat on the carpeted floor in front of the couch I sip my tea and set it down on the floor beside me. Sighing I lay my head back against the cushion and let the warm air and noise of the storm encase me as I close my eyes and my mind begins to drift to Neji and the things I want to do with him. I can see it all playing out before me vividly.

The storm raging outside, bits of rain and wind coming in through the open door. Neji straddling my lap as we sit on the couch. Our mouths engaged in a deep hungry kiss. We nip and suck at each others lips, tongues roaming the moist caverns of our mouths. His hands find their way to my bare chest, fingers pinching and rubbing my nipples to hardness. My own hands slide up his loose-fitting shirt and lift it off revealing his beautifully toned chest and abs. Then I let myself indulge in running my hands through his dark mass of unbelievable soft hair. Tugging gently now and then because I know he likes it. Next I let my hands drop further down to slip into the waistband band of his loose-fitting pants and knead at the flesh of his perfect ass. That earns me a smile against my lips and then Neji takes his own skilled hands and places them between us, wasting no time in pulling out our overheated and painfully hard erections. He shifts a bit to adjust his place on top of me, we both moan simultaneously at the feel of pulsing flesh on pulsing flesh. He starts to move a bit grinding against me and it's the best fucking feeling in the world every time.

Before I can take this fantasy a bit further I hear a tapping sound from outside and it breaks the illusion. Snapping my eyes open bitterly and ready to dismiss the noise as just debris hitting the apartment, I'm shocked into awareness as a flash of lightning reveals a figure standing out on my balcony.

"The hell?" Getting up I walk closer and find the best and maybe worst damn surprise ever. "Neji?"

"May I come in?" His silky voice ask and my brain is momentarily off and it takes me a few seconds to register what was going on.

"Uh.. yeah of course," I rush forwards to pull him in faster and drag him to the kitchen so he's not dripping on the carpet. "Shit, you scared the hell out of me."

"My apologies. I was training and lost track of time getting caught in the down pour." He explained while removing his soggy shoes and setting them aside. "I remembered your place was close so I came here instead of going home. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I especially didn't mind watching him remove his wet shirt, the material plastered to his lean body slowly being peeled off and raised over his head. Drenched hair came down against his bare back with a slapping sound like a wet mop hitting the floor.

"Mind if I use your shower?"

"No, help yourself." I was amazed at how well my voice control was considering what was going on in my head and in my pants at the moment. The Hyuuga gave me a very rare and adorable smile, that I've only seen once before during our friendship, of thanks before he turned away and headed to the bathroom.

"There should be clean towels in there too." I called after him.

I couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across my face. This was almost too surreal to be true but the wet shoes on my kitchen floor told me it wasn't a dream. Getting an idea I picked the shoes up and headed to the bathroom, hearing the water already running I knocked loudly but not enough to startle him.

"I could take your clothes to the laundry if you want?" I called through the door.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you." He called back and I opened the door just a crack and froze where I stood. I'd never noticed until now that the sink over the mirror had a perfect reflection of the shower across from it. The shower door and mirror are fogged from the hot water of course but I could still see Neji's silhouette. He had pulled his hair up in a ragged bun exposing a wet and soapy lean physique.

I was in a trance watching him slide his hands over his chest and- Shaking my head to dismiss all dirty thoughts, making sure to save them for later when I was alone, I snatched up the basket of dirty clothes and got out of there, quick, closing the door behind me.

"Damn." I whispered to myself after letting out a held in breath. I forced my legs to take me out of the apartment and down two flights of stairs to the buildings laundry room. When I'd rather have gone back to the bathroom.

I was relieved that no one else was there so I could try and compose myself. I gave Neji's things a quick wash and popped them into the dryer leaving to come back for them later. Getting back into my apartment I could smell something sweet almost spicy in the air and found Neji in the kitchenette at the island counter stirring a cup of tea. He looked up when I walked into the area.

"I saw your pot and decided to make some more. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah it's perfectly fine, though you're the guest I should have thought of that myself."

"And I had to borrow a few of your clothes as well."

"I figured as much, they're not too snug are they?"

He was wearing a pair of loose black slacks and a brown tank top. It looked so right on him and so different from what I usually see him in. The his lighter muted tones. The dark colors looked great against his pale skin and dark hair which I could tell was still slightly damp.

He made a noise resembling a laugh before responding. "They fit fine." It was surprisingly true, even though we're almost the same in height, his build is a little bigger than mine due to my lack of muscle but the clothes fit alright hugging his lithe body just right. Then, like the deprived teenager I was, I wondered if he'd borrowed anything to go underneath or was he in my pants in the buff? Before I could start imagining that, and thank the Kages not blurt the question out, Neji spoke.

"Refill?" He held up the freshly brewed tea.

"Sure." He took a different mug from the one that I was holding with my, now, cold tea from earlier and poured the steaming hot liquid into that one instead. I watched quietly with interest as the Hyuuga fixed my green tea and added a few other oddities that he'd raided from my pantry. He stirred in honey and then stirred in a cinnamon stick leaving it inside the drink.

"Don't worry you'll like it." He reassured after catching my questioning look. He carefully, so not to spill, slid the cup over to me. I picked it up and took a sip then another as he watched me.

"Yeah.. that's alright actually."

He gave me that rare smile again but it was barely seen from behind his own cup that he was taking a drink from. "Good. There's a tea shop in a village outside of Konoha. The owner told me about adding the right amount of honey and cinnamon."

We took our drinks back into the living room where the storm was still making a ruckus outside and flashing lights through the open doors. Sitting on the couch side by side we sipped quietly for a moment just staring at the sky until Neji put his cup down on the coffee table and looked at me.

"May I ask why you're staring out the balcony doors during a storm?"

I put my cup down, thinking over an answer, I sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him the real reason. "I guess I just like the atmosphere it brings."

"Hn."

"What about you? Out there training. Didn't you know it'd rain today?"

"I did but a good shinobi will train through anything." He made a sly remark taking a cheap shot at my lack of training and I laughed it off picking up my tea again. He finished his thoughts. "Actually I enjoy natural water. Walking in the rain, swimming in the lakes. I suppose I just like to be wet."

I nearly choked on my tea at his last choice of words and Neji let out a small husky laugh that made me think he knew what he was saying and thought my reaction to it was funny but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"Are you alright?" There was still a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah." I coughed and took another drink to relax my throat.

"Maybe I could repay you for taking me in." His voice suddenly became serious, almost inviting. Was he implying something or just being unconsciously suggestive. Which is one of the reasons I fell for him in the first place.

When I forced myself to turn and look at him he was staring back at me, beautiful nearly invisible eyes looking back at me from behind the tea-cup, giving me a look that was clearly sending a message.

"What'd you have in mind?" My throat was tightening at just the thought of what he had in mind making my voice sound thicker, heavier.

Without any words he slowly set his cup back down never taking his eyes from mine. He reached forwards and pulled me closer towards him as he leaned in and kissed me. It was brief, it was sweet, warm and slightly sticky from the tea we'd had. It was also incredible and unbelievable.

Once Neji pulled back and I opened my eyes he was looking at me with question and I didn't need a minute or even second to think about the answer. This time I pulled him in and kissed him back with more hunger and need than the first time. I could feel him smile against my lips before he fully complied and we let ourselves get lost in the moment until we had to stop for air.

"So," I panted out. "Is that all the pay back I get?"

"If it's not enough I wouldn't mind showing you exactly how much I appreciate your hospitality."

"Yeah I think you should." With the awkward part out-of-the-way, no more questions were asked and no more hesitations were made.

Just like in my fantasy earlier Neji straddled my hips, his surprisingly soft hands cupped my face as our tongues battled for dominance, which I happily gave up. He was repaying me after all why not let him take control. He kissed even better than I'd have thought he would. The kiss was skilled and hard without being too rough.

I let my hands caress up and down his back before they found their way into that mound of slightly damp hair. There were no tangles even after the shower, so I felt my way through wanting to grab hold of every strand. Neji's mouth moved away from my swollen lips and started placing kisses along my jaw line, then down on my neck. I tilted my head a bit to give him better access.

While he sucked at the flesh there his fingers worked their way up my shirt and began massaging my chest and pinching at my nipples rubbing them into hardness. I let out a moan not at all shy about it and apparently making my seducer happy.

Suddenly Neji began rocking his hips into mine eliciting another sound of pleasure from me. He pulled back from my neck and removed my shirt while I stared at his lust filled face. He then took off his own, well my borrowed shirt, exposing that well toned body to me. I had no shame in ogling him either. Dusty brown nipples were just as hard as my own and I dipped my head down to lick each one causing Neji to make the tiniest sound and it excited my erection to jump. Feeling the movement, Neji began his rocking again and I joined in pushing my hips forward to meet his. We ground into each other sharing another kiss as my hands bravely slid down his back and found their way into his pants gently kneading the round flesh of his ass.

Also, like in my fantasy, Neji placed his own hands between us and made quick work of pulling my rod out and using his skillful fingers he began stroking it up and down in a slow tortuous motion. Moistening it further with the sticky liquid already seeping out.

I had to pull away from the kiss just then moaning at the sensation. Neji took this chance to shift, moving off of my lap and sitting beside me. I was pushed on the chest to lay back on the couch lengthwise. He climbed over me again and kissed me for a few seconds before slowly descending down my body. Placing moist kisses on my neck and chest, stopping to work each nipple with his tongue before running the appendage down my stomach and dipping the tip into my navel al. He paused yanking my pants down further until they were completely off and discarded to the floor.

My breathing picked up knowing what was about to happen, I felt tingles of excitement running through me. One of the first things I'd ever fantasized was about to come true.

I felt his warm breath ghosting over my impossibly hard manhood, I pried my eyes open to watch him and he was staring at me, admiring my body, which caused me to shudder in delight at the attention. When he finally put a small kiss to the tip of my head and then without further warning swirled his tongue around the shaft, my breath hitched and I let out a long low moan. I wanted to watch him work more than anything but once he began the sucking, slowly inching me into that hot wet mouth I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I was lost. Lost in the intense heat washing over me. Lost in the wetness of my sweat and the wetness of Neji's mouth and tongue. Lost in the feel of his long strands of hair tickling my waist and hips adding to the sensations and I noisily proved just how good it all felt. I couldn't hear the thunder crashing or the rain beating down, no whipping sound of wind or snaps of lightning. Just my own sounds of pleasure.

My hands that were originally gripping at the cushion found their way to the Hyuuga's head urging him on, digging into his hair and tugging it as the pleasure increased. One of his hands held my hips down that were bucking into his mouth. The other hand found its way to tight balls applying pressure on them making my back arch from the couch. He squeezed and rolled them around, dug his short nails into the tender flesh. My hips picked up speed and his mouth and hands worked in sync with them until I finally came crying out. I wasn't sure how long I was riding that high but I remember thinking it was nothing like my fantasy.

The real thing is so much better.

When I finally came down a bit and opened my eyes Neji was still there straddled over me, pants gone and gently grinding himself on top of my semi-hard erection which quickly raised again at that intoxicating sight.

Smiling I reached down and grabbed his own dripping hard erection and began rubbing my thumb across the moist slit. He moaned quietly and it was a beautiful sound that I needed to hear more of. My fingers wrapped around him and began stroking while gently squeezing the fleshy rod. The action worked and Neji moaned again, this time a bit louder and longer.

Getting an idea I stuck my fingers into the tea-cup beside us on the table and sat myself up. We were eye to eye now both hungry with lust and the slightest raise from one of his finely shaped brows gave me permission to go on. Our mouths met again as my left hand found its way behind him and began teasing at the hole. The moment my tea moistened finger made contact Neji twitched and gasped. He urged me on by rocking back a bit and I was all too happy to oblige.

I wriggled that one finger in carefully at first until it was comfortably waiting inside the tight hole, then I added a second one waiting for the muscles to stop tensing and relax.

Our kissing continued less frantic this time and full of something more than lusty need. There was no battle for dominance. No bites or tongue pulls, just kissing full of an unspoken understanding between us that we were doing something that wouldn't end after tonight.

With that in mind I pulled my fingers out slowly and began thrusting them back in, over and over until they could get further back. Once they hit that right spot Neji groaned dropping his head backwards, his hair tickling my hand and arm. Once I found a nice rhythm in the back my right hand moved in time with it pulling from the front. Neji's head was in the crook of my neck now as his panting picked up. The storm raging outside was once again lost to me and all I could hear and focus on was the sweet sounds of enjoyment coming from the man on top of me. I knew I'd be replaying those sounds over and over in my mind the rest of the night.

One of Neji's hands gripped my shoulder the other worked my renewed erection as he rode my fingers. We stayed that way pleasuring each other until he came, moaning softly in my ear and I climaxed again seconds after.

Falling back down to the couch we stayed there letting the after effects take over us. He settled his weight over top of me and I wrapped my arms around his body. A moment later my eyes slowly opened and I noticed the storm had passed us leaving a calm quiet outside matching the one inside the apartment.

At some point in my half asleep state Neji had shifted to lie beside me. He was stuck between my body and the back of the couch, one of my arms was still around his shoulders. He was awake and staring at me with a questioning smile. As if he were waiting for me to tell him to stay or go. I couldn't resist reaching up to push the hair off of his shoulder.

"You know, if you want to borrow my bed tonight I wouldn't mind that either.' That was my answer in all seriousness. "You could clean up and get your clothes back in the morning."

His smile grew and he shifted to turn sideways a bit more and put his head on my chest. "Maybe I will."

We settled down on each other again enjoying one another's company and feel. Then it occurred to me that this night had progressed a little too smoothly to have happened on coincidence alone and I needed answers.

"So, can I ask why you came here, for this? I mean I'm glad you did but it's kind of out of the blue."

This made Neji sit up on his elbow and look down at me again. "I was tired of waiting for you to make a move." I gave a confused look and he continued. "I've noticed you Shikamaru, watching me. I could recognize the signs of attraction coming from you because I had them myself."

Hearing this left me completely dumbfounded and I sat up as well forcing Neji to the other side of the couch. "So all this time you knew and felt the same but didn't say anything."

He casually shrugged a bare shoulder. Making something so blase look so elegant.

"I didn't want to assume wrong so I waited for you but it was becoming frustrating. More so tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about you and training wasn't helping to distract me much. So I came over." He admitted.

I knew it! He had planned for this to happen. Now I was even more dumbfounded but in a good way. Before I could get lost in thought on all of this he asked me, "So why didn't you ever approach me?"

I scratched the back of my sweat dampened head. "I didn't think you'd be interested. Man," I laughed a little. "What a waste of time huh."

"We'll make up for it during the next storm."

I laughed shortly again. "I'll have to start checking the weather then."

Neji shook his head at my lame comment and then leaned over to place a kiss on my smiling lips. Taking the initiative to end the conversation we both lied back down together as the rain picked up outside again. I smiled to myself as I listened to the sounds of nature that used to fill my head with sweet images of the guy I'd had a crush on for months. Now those images were real. Leaving the doors open was the best idea I'd ever had because the storm had blown in and thankfully stayed.

End


End file.
